The Mystery of Life
by Lu Hockey
Summary: What happens to Remus and Nymphadora after Dumbledore's death. Some changes in their life.


_Hi everyone. This is my first fic in English ((not my natural language)). So be patience! Hope you enjoy._

Tonks was sent home because she wasn't feeling very well. She was pale, she couldn't change her hair, and according to her, her stomach was reverse because of something she ate.

Lupin wasn't home when she arrived. He was helping Bill at the Baurrow with his wedding. Remus stayed all week during the day at the Burrow helpig them. He helped with almost everything. Bill and Fleur's wedding was happenig on this weekend. They waited a while to marry to see the efect of the moon on Bill, to see how he reacts.

Tonks dicided not to eat and went rigt to bed. She didn't want to spend her spare free evening at the bathroom, throwing up. She woke up when Remus arrived at home, they were living together at her flat in London, since Dunbledore's death, almost three months ago.

- What are you doing here? What happened! – Remus asked when he saw Tonks lieing on bed – Are you ok!

- I'm fine now.

- What happened! You usually don't get home early.

- I wasn't feeling well, so they sent me home. But I'm fine now, really.

- What did you have?

- I couldn't morph and I think I ate something not good, my stomach was very upset.

- It's not the first time you can't morph these days. And I also noticed that sometimes you morph without noticing. I should take you to St. Mungus to see that.

- No need Remus, I'm ok now. Really!

- And your stomach?

- Much better now. No need to worry about.

- I worry about you Nymphadora. All right then, but if it happen again I'm taking you to St. Mungus. No discussion.

- Yes Professor. Now, how about a proper Hi!

Lupin sat on the bed, next to her, hugging and kissing her.

- That's better! How was your day at the Burrow!

- Quiet. We're finishing setting things. I think that by tomorrow we'll end it. It will give Bill a day to rest and enjoy his last day as a single guy!

- I don't think he'll mind that.

- No, he won't. He's quiet anxious to marry Fleur.

- How is Harry, Remus!

- I don't know Nympha, he's at his uncle's house. He's going to the Burrow only at the wedding's day. He said he needs to be at his uncle's house until he turns 17. Probably that's something Dumbledore told him to do before dying. He wouldn't stay at that house if it was his own choice.

- Poor kid. So young and he has the burden to destroy Voldermort. Do you know what Dumbledore had been teaching him!

- Nope, he won't tell anyone about it. He said it's something Dumbledore told him to do, something that will help him destroy Voldermort. We can only help him cleaning his path to Voldermort, keeping the Death Eaters away from him.

- We'll do that for him! How is everyone else!

- They're ok. The wedding is keeping them busy.

- That's good. And how are you Remus! – Tonks looked at his eyes, locking her gaze at his.

- I'm good. Good as it can be. – Lupin kissed her again, ending the conversation. – Are you hungry sweetheart! I'm going to cook.

- Just a little bit. I can help you cook! – Tonks was rising of the bed, but Lupin stoped her.

- No way. You're staying in bed. I don't want to see you getting worse.

- I'm not dying Remus. I just want to help you.

- I know, but if the Ministry sent you home it's because you're not good. So, you're staying in bed for today. I'll bring your food here.

- All right, all right. But you're going to eat with me. Don't want to eat alone.

- What do you want to eat! How about something light to your stomach, like some fish and salad. I think we have it here at home, I don't need to go to the market.

Tonks didn't answer him for a while, she was astonished, for the first time in almost three months Lupin said our home. He didn't say our home in the phrase, but he meant to say it. He usually says Tonks' house, but never our house.

- It sounds delicious! – She finally said.

- I'll be back soon than. If you need anything call me. – Lupin was leaving the room.

- Remus! – Tonks called him before he left the room. – Can you come here for a second!

When he got near her again, she grabbed him by his cloak and kissed him, making him falling over her. It took only a second to that kiss to become more passionate. When Lupin deepened the kiss, Tonks responded in the same way, getting him closer to her. When they broke apart, to breath, Tonks was smiling to him, her lips were wet from the kiss, her hair all mess up and her eyes shinning.

- I love you! – She whispered in his ear.

- You'll kill me same day Nymphadora, I know that! Ohhh, I love you so much! – Lupin whispered back in her ear, making her shiver all over her body, resting his hands in her waist.

Tonks took the opportunity and started kissing him again. She kissed him in his mouth, his cheek, his neck, his earlobe. She was driving him mad.

- I need to go make our dinner. – Lupin said in a husky voice.

- Uhumm – Tonks mumbled, not stopping her kisses on Lupin's neck.

- I think we're not having dinner now, maybe later! – Lupin said, giving up to left the room and playing in the same way Tonks was playing with him.

- Finally! I thought you were a smarter professor, Sr. Lupin. – Tonks was laughing.

Tonks went to the Ministry the next day feeling much better. Her morphs powers were back to normal and so her stomach. She didn't have any trouble.

For her disappointment, Lupin only got home late that night, when she was already sleeping.

Since the beginning of their relationship it was like this. They couldn't see each other much because of their work, especially Tonks' work. She works all day at the Ministry as an auror and in her free times, she's working for the Order. Lupin is working for the Order in full time. They can only be together when they both don't have assignments, with is very difficult. Sometimes they can work together, but as professional as they are, they can only enjoy their company as partners, not as lovers. Now that they're living together they can see and enjoy each other a bit more. At least when one of them doesn't get home so late, for being working.

- Didn't I send you home Wednesday for being sick, Nymphadora Tonks!

- Yes Sir. But I was feeling better yesterday and so when I woke up today.

- But visible you're ok right now. I don't need an auror throwing up in the bathroom, being sick. I need you with all your strength and ability. Go home Nymphadora, take the day off and just come back here Monday.

- Yes Sir.

Tonks was sent home again this week because she wasn't feeling very well. Again her stomach was bad and she could morph her hair. When she got home, Lupin was already there, waiting for her.

- Kingsley sent me an owl telling me you weren't felling well again, and they were sending you home. What happened!

- I don't know, I was good yesterday and today at morning. But then, all of sudden, I can't morph, my stomach is bad and I'm throwing up everything I eat.

- I'm taking you to St. Mungus right now. Come on.

- No, Remus, I don't want to go. Let me just stay home and rest a little bit. It's probably just some work stress. We're all under a lot of pressure to catch some Death Eaters, and we don't have a clue of what they're doing and where they are.

- If you don't get better by tonight, I'm taking you to St. Mungus.

- All right then. But for now, I just want to be home with you. I miss you!

Lupin took a step forward and hugged her, placing her head in his chest and kissing her forehead. He took her in his arm and carried her to the bedroom, placing her in bed.

- Sleep a bit. It will make you feel better. – Lupin said, caressing her hair. – I'll make something for us to eat.

- Be here with me while I don't sleep, than you can go make anything to eat. Please!

- Of course love. I'm just going to get a blanket for us.

Lupin laid with Tonks under the blanket, cupping her in his arms, making her feel more comfortable. She slept almost immediately. He took the moment to watch her sleeping in his arms.

Lupin was in the live room, reading some book, when Tonks entered the room, wrapped in the blanket, her hair back to normal bubble-gum pink, her face with a bit more color than before.

- How are you, love!

- Better…

- You look better. Hungry! I left something for you, just have to heat it a bit.

- I think I can eat something.

- Seat, I'll prepare your meal. – As he went to the stove, to heat her food, he passed by her, kissing her in the cheeks.

- What would I do without you!

- I'm sure you would survive. Or you would find someone else to take care of you!

- Lucky for me that I found you then, 'cause now I don't want to find anyone. I've already found what I'm looking for my life. – Tonks said, standing besides Remus, watching him - Don't you dare to say otherwise…

- I wouldn't. I've found what I'm looking for my life too.

- Really! And what is that you've found!

- I've found this amazing, gorgeous and incredible woman. – Lupin said slowly, enjoying the effects of his words over Tonks - And very stubborn and clumsy.

- If it wasn't for my stubbornness and clumsiness you wouldn't have noticed me.

- I would have noticed you any way and any where. If it wasn't for your stubbornness I wouldn't be here.

- I'll take that as a compliment and I agree. You too are very stubborn. But it is worth fighting for and I won't give up on this fight. Not now that I know the results and can't live without it!

- I don't think I can have my old life back again as well, I can't live without all of this we're having together and especially without you.

- I love you Remus! – Tonks hugged him.

- I love you too Nymphadora! – Remus kissed her lightly on the lips – Your meal is ready. Let's go seat. Hope you're better now, don't want you to be sick tomorrow, on the wedding.


End file.
